


Domestic Warfare

by rebeccastceir



Series: An End. A Beginning.  - MOOD BOARD [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Implied Smut, Light Angst, Light Smut, M/M, Secret Relationship, Siblings, how come none of those are tags, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccastceir/pseuds/rebeccastceir
Summary: Genji wandered into the kitchen yawning, green hair sticking up six different directions, and stopped dead in his tracks.Hanzo was sitting on the kitchen table with his legs wrapped around Jesse’s hips, while Jesse leaned him over backwards, his face in Hanzo’s throat. Hanzo had one hand around the back of Jesse’s head, fingers buried in his hair, murmuring sweet filth in his ear in Japanese.Genji looked away quickly.This wasnotthe sort of relationship he’d assumed they hadat all: He’d been teasing Hanzo on the basis of hand-holding and a teenage crush. This was…This wassex.Inpublic.Genji felt ill.
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree & Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, McHanzo
Series: An End. A Beginning.  - MOOD BOARD [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002075
Comments: 16
Kudos: 205





	Domestic Warfare

“Aaaooowww!” Genji crowed, facing lighting up with mischief and disbelief.

Jesse felt Hanzo stiffen. _Dammit, Genji…_

“Does my brother _finally_ have himself a boyfriend?”

Jesse growled under his breath. Hanzo was pulling away before Genji’d even finished speaking.

“I do not know what you are talking about, Genji,” Hanzo said primly, stepping away to retrieve his tea cup.

“Uh-huh. Right. Is that why you’re blushing like a neon light?”

Hanzo was, at best, pale pink, but the look he shot Genji threatened to murder him again.

Genji’s grin only widened.

Jesse shook his head and putzed with his coffee while Genji continued poking the dragon. Jesse could tell Genji didn’t really mean any harm by it - on the contrary, the way his eyes lit up, and judging by the size of his smile, he was genuinely happy for them. It was just… the little bastard was determined to make Hanzo suffer, and Hanzo, bless his heart, didn’t seem to know how to shut him down. He sat in a chair and fumed, arms folded across his chest, face turned away, seemingly unable to stop Genji’s barbed words. Jesse wasn’t sure how much he should interfere, or how much Hanzo would _want_ him to interfere. They were still too new, and Hanzo and Genji’s relationship was still occasionally tricky to navigate, even for them. Genji poked about as far as he possibly could without physical retaliation, then gave them both a blinding grin and wandered back to the common room.

Jesse went and stood by Hanzo.

 _God dammit, Genji._ He and Hanzo’d been _cozy_ before Genji came in. _Relaxed_. Hanzo had been leaning against Jesse’s chest, Jesse’s hands around his waist, Hanzo smiling in that soft intimate way that he never did in public, the smile that made Jesse’s insides melt and turn to goo. It was the smile that said Hanzo was _happy_ , and full of _peace_ , the smile that promised lazy days strolling through town, holding hands and drinking syrupy ice slushies and showing each other all their favorite sights and Genji’d _ruined it, dammit_ , because now Hanzo was radiating such a burning _embarrassment_ that Jesse didn’t dare even pat him on the shoulder.

“I’m sorry, babe,” Jesse murmured.

“Don’t call me ‘babe’,” Hanzo muttered. He pushed to his feet and walked out, leaving his tea behind.

It was all Jesse could do not to hunt Genji down and strangle him.

He tracked Hanzo down a few hours later - in his room, of all places. Still upset. Jesse sat on the edge of the bed and waited.

“It felt like he ruined it,” Hanzo finally admitted, his voice hoarse. “It was like a secret. Like this…” he looked away quickly, and Jesse realized with a start that his stoic Japanese archer was trying very hard not to _cry_ “…this _really great secret_.” He cracked, and Jesse folded him in his arms.

“I’m so sorry, darlin’,” Jesse murmured. “Is this why you din’t wanna tell anyone about us?”

Hanzo nodded. “It was just…it was _nice_. It was _ours_ , like…like this _bubble_ , and I didn’t have to share you with anyone. I didn’t have to share this part of you - I had you all to myself.”

“I felt the same way about you, darlin’,” Jesse murmured.

Hanzo cuddled against his chest, and Jesse tightened his arms around him.

“But you know I _still_ feel the same way about you. And jus’ cuz Genji knows doesn’t mean it has to be over.”

“He’ll tell the whole base about us,” Hanzo sniffed, turning his face into Jesse’s neck. “It won’t be a secret anymore.” He sighed. “I really _enjoyed_ keeping it a secret.”

Jesse kissed the top of Hanzo’s head and then rested his chin on it, thinking. “Y’know…” he mused finally. “We may not have to give it up, jus’ yet.”

Hanzo stirred. “What do you mean?”

“Well,” Jesse thought some more. “Genji’s gonna be in trainin’ all day. ‘F I know Winston, he’s not gonna give Genji much _time_ to think about anythin’. We can use that to our advantage.”

Hanzo sniffed and picked his head up. “How so?”

“I ain’t never seen a big brother yet who din’t know how to embarrass his younger brother at the drop of a hat.”

“Embarrass _Genji_?” Hanzo frowned.

Jesse nodded, and let a slow, lazy, _leering_ grin cross his lips. “Think about it…”

It took a few moments. But when he finally got what Jesse was suggesting, Hanzo’s grin was _wicked_.

They started the war the next morning.

Genji wandered into the kitchen yawning, green hair sticking up six different directions, and stopped dead in his tracks.

Hanzo was sitting on the kitchen table with his legs wrapped around Jesse’s hips, while Jesse leaned him over backwards, his face in Hanzo’s throat. Hanzo had one hand around the back of Jesse’s head, fingers buried in his hair, the other hand down the _inside_ back of Jesse’s sweatpants, cupping his ass, murmuring sweet filth in his ear in Japanese. Jesse chuckled, in his deep, soft morning voice, one hand holding them up, the other hand running up Hanzo’s thigh to cup his cro-

Genji looked away quickly.

This was _not_ the sort of relationship he’d assumed they had _at all_ : He’d been teasing Hanzo on the basis of hand-holding and a teenage crush. This was…

This was _sex._

In _public._

Genji felt ill.

Hanzo traded which hand was going through Jesse’s hair, and sent the other down his broad back, murmuring what he planned to do to Jesse later that night, still in lewd, filthy Japanese. Jesse chuckled and murmured back, kissing his way down Hanzo’s neck to the hollow of his throat, and then back up around to the other side. Neither of them noticed Genji at all.

Part of Genji’s stunned brain wondered if Jesse actually _knew_ what Hanzo was saying, or if he was just going on tone. Part of him noted that it would be _horribly typical_ of Jesse to know filth in a foreign language. And a third part of him noted that Jesse must have some _hella_ good core strength to hold them both up like that - a solid forty-five degree angle, and neither of them were lightweights. He was one-handed too, his other hand worming down Hanzo’s pants, headed straight to -

“That’s disgusting!” Genji yelled, as he bolted from the room.

Jesse and Hanzo both laughed.

Lena wandered in 43 seconds later -

\- and stopped dead in the doorway, eyes wide and owlish.

“Good morning, Lena,” Hanzo greeted her calmly. He was sitting at the table sipping his cup of tea, one ankle primly over the other knee. Jesse stood at the counter with his back to her, pawing through the cupboards, looking for the biggest coffee mug he could find.

Jesse looked over his shoulder and nodded, smiling blandly. “Mornin’. Wanna cup?” He waggled one.

They both wore sweatpants and t-shirts, hair disheveled from sleep. They hadn’t shaved, had morning voices.

They looked _normal_.

She shook her head.

Jesse went back to rummaging through the cupboards, and finally found a mug he liked. He poured it full, fooled around with sugar and cream.

Hanzo’s brows drew together with concern. “Are you alright, Lena?”

She glanced back and forth between them. “Genji said -” She stopped, shook her head, and held her hands up. “I _knew_ you guys wouldn’t.” She turned around and walked away.

As soon as she was gone Jesse and Hanzo both set their cups down and darted silently back down the hall to Jesse’s room, which was closer to the kitchen than Hanzo’s.

“Unforeseen consequence of the campaign,” Hanzo panted, as soon as the door was shut. He grabbed Jesse in for a kiss, and Jesse picked him up immediately. Hanzo wrapped his legs around Jesse’s waist, rolling his hips against him, hard and needy.

“I don’ -” Jesse panted, between hungry kisses “- consider this - t’ be a problem.” He carried Hanzo to the bed, both hands on his ass, and fell forward, pinning him sweetly into the mattress.

“I didn’t say it was,” Hanzo agreed, as Jesse devoured him, hungry hands, hungry mouth, hungry body. _Oh, definitely not_ …

“Those aren’t the same t-shirts you were wearing earlier,” Genji frowned, when he finally rejoined them for breakfast.

Hanzo scowled. “Jesse tripped in the kitchen and spilled coffee over both of us.”

“Ouch,” Angela winced. “D’jou guys get burned?”

Hanzo shot her a careful sideways look. “No. Fortunately it had cooled. It was just -” his lips curled with disgust, but he looked at Genji and faintly smirked when he said “- _sticky_.”

Genji blushed to the earlobes and looked away.

Lena was the only one who heard Jesse chuckle, and Jesse watched out of the corner of his eye as her lightbulb lit up - her eyes darted back and forth between Genji, Hanzo, and himself, and a slow, wolfish smile stretched her lips. Jesse winked at her. She buried the smile before Genji saw it, but lightly slapped Jesse’s thigh under the table. Jesse chuckled again.

Genji barely looked at them for the next three days, and directed only the most bland and innocent of comments to them, horrified lest he inadvertently trigger another public make-out session. For their part, Hanzo and Jesse were careful to keep their physical affection under wraps, and Lena kept it to herself as well. Even though Jesse knew it wouldn’t stay a secret forever, he was grateful.

Hana noticed Jesse drop a kiss on Hanzo’s cheek a few days later, and opened her mouth to -

“ _Don’t_ ,” Genji snapped at her. “Just _don’t._ Don’t provoke them. They’ll retaliate and _none_ of us want that.” He was blushing furiously as he pushed out of the room.

Hana looked surprised.

Hanzo and Jesse stood side-by-side against the counter, and didn’t take their eyes off her as they high-fived, wearing identical, completely deadpan expressions.

She frowned slowly. “You guys are scary,” she said, backing carefully down the hall after Genji.

They were alone again.

The silence spread out, blissfully warm and relaxed.

“Over too soon, really,” Jesse drawled eventually. He took a sip from his cup.

“Yes,” Hanzo nodded. He sounded _almost_ disappointed. “I’m afraid Genji’s always been a fast learner.”

Jesse slid his hand around Hanzo’s waist and dropped his head, pressing kisses to his shoulder through the t-shirt. “Know who else is a fast learner…”

Hanzo smiled innocently and turned his head, perfectly angled for a kiss. “Who?”

Jesse gave him the kiss he was asking for. “You _know_ who,” he purred.

Hanzo grinned and kissed him back, hand coming up to pet Jesse’s cheek, fingers scritching comfortably into his sideburn and stubble.

Jesse pressed another kiss to his shoulder, and then laid his head down on it. “Pleasure wagin’ war with ya, partner.”

“Likewise,” Hanzo murmured, kissing the top of Jesse's head, fingers still scritching. “I hope you think of me for all future endeavors.”

“Always.” Jesse picked his head up and put his coffee mug down, so’s he could kiss Hanzo properly. “Provided you do the same.”

“Always,” Hanzo smiled. He put his cup down too, and tugged Jesse in for a re-

“Oh my god!” Angela gasped from the doorway. “Are you guys -?”

Hanzo and Jesse looked at each other. Jesse waggled his eyebrows.

Hanzo laughed, and pulled him down for his kiss.

Secrets were great. But he didn't want to wait.


End file.
